Different Beginnings:Book 1
by Hina-kioshii
Summary: What would life be like if Naruto had someone to care for him from the start?Fist book in Different Beginnings series. TsunadeX?, and eventual NarutoXHinata
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo mina-san! This is **Hina-kioshii** I finally found the resources needed to get my fic. (well one of them that wasn't deleted) out there. I'm real sorry for the major delay. So.. Yea… here it is! Enjoy!!!

Ne, I'd also like to thank **Naruto's beloved** doll for the support, you wouldn't be getting this if it wasn't for her.

Summary: What would life be like if Naruto had someone to care for him from the start. TsunadeX?, and eventual NarutoXHinata

------

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyubbi/inner persona talking" **

"_**Kyubbi/inner persona Thinking"**_

*#*#*#*#*#*#&*#*#*#*#*#*#

"_Will you take him?"_ the question seemed to repeat itself constantly in her mind.

She looked down at the innocent blue eyes. Eyes that where looking up in wonder at her, as she was tried to come up with an answer to the question asked.

Her answer would not only change her life but the life of the whole village, maybe even the whole shinobi world.

"I…" She could not speak. She felt slightly hypnotized by how familiar the eyes were. And as she continued to softly gaze into hypnotic blues, they seemed to speak of what could have been, and what she desperately wanted to be.

"If you don't take him there's no telling what will happen to him. I'm not foolish enough to think I can care for him. I have way too many things that would keep me away." Spoke a tired, rasping old voice, snapping her out of her somber thoughts.

Still not looking up she tried to find a reason to take him, and in doing so remembered the last eyes she had ever seen this blue, and how she had left them behind.

*#*#*#*#*#*#_FLASHBACK_*#*#*#*#*#*#*

She had her pack ready and was making sure that her toddlers things were together. This was the last straw, she had to leave.

Once she had double checked everything she picked up her sleeping toddler and their packs, before quickly leaping out the window of the house she had secretly shared with her first love, who passed just two years before.

Just as she was about to reach the village gates she saw movement and quickly turned. Only to find the last person she wanted to see coming out of the shadows.

"I…I see you have decided to leave….where will you be going?" the owner of those eyes asked

There was silence for some time, and eyes locked. Their eyes speaking for them. Cobalt blue, Emerald green. Both pairs of eyes showing sadness, fear, and determination.

"I can't say I just know it's away from here." As she spoke her voice portrayed none of the sadness that fought to consume her.

Aggravated by the feeling of betrayal, and her emotionless tone he was no longer able to hold his emotions in. Speaking in a hurt tone with his teeth gnashed together he asked, "And when were you going to tell me of your leaving the village Tsunade?! HUH!"

Cooling a little when he saw the bundle she was holding stir, he continued more softly, but just as fierce.

"Was I to just find out when I, your damned fiancé, didn't see you or Shizune-chan for days?" he said gesturing to the bundle.

"You didn't even try to leave a note, and don't even try to lie I already checked. Being the fastest nin has its perks." He said finishing with a bitter note.

Too shocked to speak she stood staring at him. When it looked as if he was about to yell again, she finally spoke.

"I didn't tell you because, I knew you wouldn't let me leave-"she was cut off before she could finish.

"Bullshit!" his voice was staining to keep low, "You know I would let you go if you were that unhappy with me." He said as the sadness in his eyes betrayed the fierceness of his voice.

"Are you that stupid?" she asked incredulously.

All she was met with was a confused and hurt stare. That told her all she needed.

"I was, no I am leaving, because this place has nothing but bad memories for me. You were the only thing to keep me grounded in the last two years, and I'm leaving because I can't be here when you die. That would break me."

She felt the tears that had started to fall, but made no move to clear them.

He opened his mouth to speak, confusion still in his eyes.

"But I'm not going to die Kio I-"

"Don't lie to me! You've known, you know that everyone to take the position or even want the position of Hokage has died, I was there when they died. I don't want to be here when you do."

Her voice was nothing but a whisper at the end, but she knew he heard her, he always did.

The silence that followed was deafening and no one made a move, besides breathing. Then suddenly he was walking towards her, almost running next, and in a few long strides he was upon her. Holding her. Kissing her. Feeling her, for what he thought to be the last time. The bundle in her arms stirred again as he kissed her head. Communicating a plea with his eyes she handed over the bundle to him one last time.

Upon the exchange of hands a cute yawn sounded and shinning green eyes met his face with a joyous gurgle. His eyes could no longer hold back the tears as he looked at, and held his would be daughter for the last time.

Nuzzling his tear streaked face against her soft check he spoke. "I love you Shizu-chan, Tou-chan will always love you no matter what. Even if I-I.. I never see you again you'll always be right in my heart." Kissing her small forehead once more, he handed her back to her waiting mother.

Turning so that he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes she spoke to him softly, betraying no emotions in her voice. "Good-bye Minato, thank you for being there from the beginning."

With that said she quickly ran to the gates before he could say more. Only stopping at the gate to cast an illusion to change the eyes that marked her and her daughter as Senju, then quickly took off. Not to know that a pair of dulling blues watched until he could see them no more, and that this would be the last time she saw his eyes shine so bright.

*#*#*#*#*#*#_END FLASHBACK_*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Running a finger over a the soft tuff of blond, as tears pricked her hazel eyes, she finally broke contact and looked up into curious old eyes that she was sure had been silently observing her for however long she had been thinking.

"I have two conditions," she heard him sigh in relief and waited for him to sign for her to continue. "One those old bastards on the council have no say in anything, and I mean _anything _that is to go on with his life or the people in it." Again she paused waiting for him to nod and write it down. She hesitated for a moment longer, because she knew he would not like what she was about to say next. "Secondly he will now mine, and you will have no say in when and _if _I decide to bring him back."

She held her breath when she saw his eyes narrow, but then he sighed and wrote that down as well. Gesturing for her to come over her handed her a pen, as she shifted the babe in her arms to accept it. Her eyes quickly scanned the document before signing, but it did not seem to sink in until she heard the old man say, "Congratulations Tsunade, you are now the proud mother of Naruto Senju-Namikaze."

Her eyes widened before looking down again to blue, and she grinned as tears finally made their way free. Kissing his blond tuff as he burbled, she put her cheek to his and whispered. "I'm your kaa-chan baby, I'm your kaa-chan."

********End*******

SO what'd you guys think?

If your confused it will be explained in later chapter, whatever 'it' is.

REVIEW PLEASE, reviews makes cookies and I love cookies!

On a serious note the next chapter is finished and the one after is half done, so if I get 10 reviews by tomorrow I'll post another chapter, if I get 5 in 2 days so.. yea review. And no flames only constructive criticism from other authors, 'cause if you flame and you don't have a story I'll assume it's 'cause you're a dick with nothing better to do with your life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi mina-san! Thank you guys soo much for the reviews, alerts, and favorite listings. Here's chapter 2 hope you guys enjoy! I kinda got grounded or else I would have sent it out the very next day. Gomen!

Summary: What would life be like if Naruto had someone to care for him from the start. TsunadeX?, and eventual NarutoXHinata

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and never will, if I did he'd have some sort of parent/guardian

------

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyubbi/inner persona talking" **

"_**Kyubbi/inner persona Thinking"**_

**Chapter 2: Decisions **

*#*#*#*#*#*#&*#*#*#*#*#*#

_Leaving the Kage_ building she was glad that she made the stipulation that Sautobi-sensei could not force her and her son to come back to Konoha. If he tried she'd rip him and the council a new pair, because this village had anything but love for her baby if these stare and intent were anything to go by. Picking up her pace to avoid confutation on the way to her hotel so she could leave as soon as possible, a group of idiots got in her way.

"Tunade-sama I think it is higher than you to have to dispose of the demon. Give it here and we'll do it for you." Said one of them stepping forward and bowing.

Before he could even raise from his bow there was a loud crunch as his jaw was practically knocked off of his face, by the of the most powerful kick he had ever received. The others were to stunned and his limp body fell with a thud before them.

"Anyone else bold enough to threaten my son?!"

Gasps could be heard around the group before some scattered "Gomen's" as the people quickly ran with heads bowed, some hitting random poles on the way, leaving their comrade in the middle of the street.

Glaring at all the other that dared to look her way she proceeded on her way with the surprisingly still sleeping Naru-Chan.

When they made it to the relatively deserted that lead to the hotel she let the tear she didn't know she was holding fall.

How could grown men who likely had children want to kill this little one all because of what he had no chose in holding? _'Don't worry baby kaa-san will always be here to protect you.'_

Quickly wiping the tears she entered the hotel and climbed the stairs to her room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Closing the door _behind her she gently sat on the bed and thought about the chain of events that just took place.

'_What did I just do? Hell I couldn't deal with my own kid. I went and dumped her off to her aunt. I can hardly even stay sober for the visits I have with her after I came back and saw that Minato was with someone else. THEN, ha ha, then I become the infamous Legendary Sucker, playing the slots, drinking sake, and most importantly forgetting my past! How the fuck am I suppose to be responsible for this life, this wonderful new life, when I can't stop screwing up my own? He woul-'_

Her thoughts were cut short by the squirming and fussing noises coming from the blankets in her arms. Looking down she was met with a cute frown and frustrated eyes that practically yelled hungry. Cackling, her previous thoughts completely forgotten she set him gently down on the bed cooing at his upset face, while going through hand seals for a common beast milk inducing jutsu. Taking her cost off and carelessly throwing it to the floor, before picking him up and giving the jutsu the time to go to work on her body, and cleaning all the impurities before she may have missed before they can have a chance at her child.

Picking him up again she started to hum and old lullaby, and the thoughts came back, she knew she wasn't fit to be his or anybodies mother especially after seeing the keji on her jacket, gamble. It was her favorite thing to do… and an unstable lifestyle.

Furrowing her brows she thought of that again, _was,_ it was her life but something in her was tiring of it, and she wanted to be the Kaa-san she already was. She wanted her life back and she wanted to stop blaming everything on a stone, and a title. She wanted to see blue eyes sparkle when they looked at her.

Smiling as squirming once again snapped her out of her thoughts she slipped aside her shit wondering how long had she felt the tingling in her breast(A/N:it what show that the jutsu is ready), and fed a hungry Naruto. Who immediately took the offered breast, even if a bit too enthusiastic.

"Ouch, that hurt Naru-Chan, and you don't even have teeth yet." She yelps, while Naru-chan remains content that he is feeding his tummy.

"Huh, I guess its true what they say about boys." She muttered quietly before giving up, and continuing to hum…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_It was dark_ outside the room and she had changed and feed him multiple times by now.

'_sigh. I'd forgotten how hard it is to take care of one. At least he's not one of those screamers.'_

Smiling fondly at that thought she ran a finger over a rose colored cheek. Sighing she glanced at the clock, she had been thinking all day and had made some major decisions, ones that she knew were not only right for her son but for her. And it was coming upon the time when they would have to leave.

Putting pillows on either side of her sleeping son, she got to her feet to make the final preparations.

"Kaa-san will be right back." Was whispered when there was little movement on the bed.

Going around the room and packing the little stuff she had bought for her and Naruto when going out earlier today in a henge, then throwing out and burning all the things that reminded her of the negative things she did in the past two years.

Going into the bathroom she prepared for the last big change.

Turning on the lights she took one last look at herself. _'Goodbye it was a pain in the ass letting you hide me.'_ Then picking up a pair of scissors, she cut her hair shoulder length and added some bangs to hide the purple diamond. Lastly she took of the jutsu that had been hiding her green eyes form both private and public world for two year, and stared.

"You look ten years younger." She said to her reflection with a glowing smile on her face.

Burning the hairs with a genin level koton jutsu, she moved back into the room. Glancing at the clock she realized it took her longer than she thought. Stripping her clothing and changing into some she bought she put on a baby sling she bought today, and carefully slipped Naruto in.

Look over the hotel room to make sure she didn't forget something, only finding her coat. Looking at it with slight disgust, she quickly threw it in the fire and let watched for a moment as it was set to blaze. After glancing at the clock again she decided it was time to leave, picking up her bag, before throwing a brown cloak over her to hide her and Naruto, she was out the door.

And quickly following out the gates of Konoha…

(A/N: **I was gonna end it here but that didn't seem right 'cause this chapter is basically just an explanation for the next so here a bit.**)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_It had never_ taken her so long to get there. Each day that went by made her more and more anxious, and made her more worried. What was she to say? What was she to do, just go and give her demands? How would they take it?

' _I just wish I was there already to get this over with.'_

"Don't you wish mommy would stop stressing love?" A happy burble was her only response, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Me to." She said slightly puffing her chest making him go wide eye for a second before smiling.

Sometimes he made her wonder if he really understood her. He had been the reason she had gotten this far without chickening-out. His eyes had such sprit in them… '_They were just like his fathers.'_

Gazing up though memory glazed eyes she saw the place that she had been traveling towards. A small homey brick cabin with a small garden.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she knocked on the door. A soft voice answered "I'm coming", and footsteps could be heard. The door opened to show a medium build woman in a pink summer dress with an apron, charcoal eyes, and salt and peppered hair.

"Tsunade? What are you doing here your next visi-"

"I haven't come here for a visit. I'm taking my daughter back Kanrisha."

********End*******

**Duhn, duhn, duhn! **

How'd you guys like this one? Don't forget to review, and sorry again bout the late update, if I'm lucky Doll-chan can be look out again and I'll get to sent in the third chapter 2morrw. Till whenever, Ja Ne!

Oh and before I forget, does anyone know a **good** **Japanese translator**? 'Cause both I and Doll-chan need one to name our awesome jutsu's. So if you do know please help us out.

P.S. Doll-Chan is stuck with her sis cause of some problems, so she'll post when she gets back, whenever that is.

**Kanrisha**- warden


End file.
